


Beach Love - Reef & Blake (OC/Stoked)

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Category: Stoked
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Comedy, Homosexuality, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Romance, Summer, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi





	Beach Love - Reef & Blake (OC/Stoked)

Blake Baumer was very proud of himself when he woke up from his sleep and saw what he had gotten in the mail. Very, very proud of himself. Reason? Because he had gotten a summer job which he had wanted for some time now. The job? Assistant Manager at the Surfer's Paradise Hotel in British Columbia, owned by the Ridgemount Family and also where his Adoptive Father Andrew Gaumer works as the day manager. For the Manchu Chinese teen, he had been looking forward to getting this job since, well, his father was day manager. He figured it would make him proud to see him as the assistant day manager. But regardless, he was ready for it. After making sure his purple shirt, black pants and shoes uniform was clean and ready, and shirt nicely tucked in, and also that his black hair was nicely washed, he got into his car and drove to his new place of work. It wasn't a very far drive, either. They actually lived close to the place. His dad was very fond of the hotel and as such had a house where he could look at it from the place. Blake was more than ready to go, and as such while he drove over there he began speaking to himself:

"Well, I'm ready", Blake said to himself, "Finally I have my own job, and am gonna start making my own money."

"About time" is heard a voice behind him, it was his brother Ridley, very much a spitting image of his brother but younger really, and with a different hairstyle of short black hair, without bangs this time. He wore usually a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals.

"What the?!", Blake exclaimed, almost stopping the car, "R-Rid? What the heck are you doing in the car?"

"I followed you."

"And I didn't here you?"

"I'm a Kung-Fu master, Blake. I'm an expert at being undetected."

"That's a ninja."

"Well still, point is you didn't notice me and that's exactly what I wanted."

"Well, if you want to go with me you have to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try."

"Ridley."

"What? I can't say yes, that'd be a lie. And Lies get you in trouble."

"Oh shut it."

"hahaha."

"Oh boy..."; The car arrived to the hotel before long, and Blake was very much relieved to finally be at his destination. The Manchu boys were now going into the lobby, Blake noticing Ridley following him and asking, "What, you have a job here too?"

"No", he answered, "I'm here to see George. That, and also see if you manage to fuck up on your first day and royally embarass dad too."

"Not. Gonna. Happen."

"I'll like to see that, I'm gonna find George, see ya around."

"See ya." and as the younger gets away, Blake finds himself with his adoptive father, Andrew. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, the same basic uniform as Blake, and tanned skin from being on the beach alot. When Blake saw him he put on a smile on his face though it was a bit nervous, and said, "Oh hey, dad. I'm here for my first day on the job." 

Bummer huffed a little and said: 

"The only reason I let you work here is because I wanted to teach you responsibility."

"I know", Blake responded, "And I promise I will learn it!"

"You'd better."

"So, what do I do first?" 

"Well, as Assistant Manager, your job is very important to the very LIFE of this great hotel!", Bummer began with, "So your first thing to do is going to be:"

"Yes?", and then Bummer explained it: 

"That you need to organize this week's paperwork on the office...first off."

"Oh, okay, sir. I'll get right to it!" Blake immediately went off to the office to see the paperwork, which surprisingly was pretty big. It was so big and numerous infact, that he gulped a little before saying, "Oh boy....."; Regardless, he needed to make his adoptive father proud to prove him, plus...the earlier he can finish, the earlier he could go to surf. As such, he immediately cracked his fingers and prepared to get to work. "All right, let's get to business", and it was with those words that he began for real working on the paperwork. 

He needed to check every single piece of paper before he could know how to complete it or assign it. He did it a fast pace, but not too fast as to slip up and make a mistake. He was a neat freak and a bit of a perfectionist after all, traits he picked up from his father.

"All right, this stack's on the left", he commented, "And this other one is on the right! "I think I'm almost done!", he continued to speak to himself, "Just a little bit more and I will be done for the time being!" But still needed more to do than just file papers, he had to copy some of them and carry them to the hospital. And while he was carrying them he notices a certain employee: 

He was known by Reef, though that wasn't the actual name he was born with. Reef was an auburn haired boy with spikey hair, with green eyes that complimented such rich dark red hair. He also had tan skin, from many times out in the sun and on the waves, and also had a black tribal tattoo on the left side of his chest. He was always seen with a shark necklace around his neck. Usually he wore simply nothing but two dark red wristbands and his dark red swimming trunks. Sometimes his work uniform, sometimes a black t-shirt with a white tribal design on it with sandals and jean shorts. Blake's bisexuality made him view Reef as attractive, but of course he also remembered how much his father hated Reef from rantings he happened to overhear back at the house. Blake was just looking at Reef, seeing the well-build body under the shirt just made Blake feel attracted to the boy within no time at all.

"Focus, Blake, Focus", Blake then said to himself to get himself back on track to his job, "Don't let a hot guy get you distracted!" Blake just ran off to keep delivering the papers before he could keep thinking on Reef. Though it didn't take very long for mental images to pop up in his head. "Damnit, focus Blake, focus...oh my....", and of course the first thing that popped into his head was Reef fully naked and laying on his surfboard, smiling and posing while his crotch was completely covered in whipped cream and topped off with a cherry. No, no, so hot", and Blake tried to evade their thoughts, so he hurried up to deliver the papers and he tripped onto the foor, losing his conscious state. 

While he was unconscious, all he could think about was, well, Reef. Reef being sexy too, much like the mental image that made him trip; seeing him and his possibly wet body running on the beach, initially with the swimming trunks. However, eventually, the swimming trunks came off and the body was completely naked. The situation seemed to change to Reef being right ontop of Blake, looking into his eyes, fully naked. Blake could feel like this lower half was being lifted so that Reef could begin getting very intimate with the elder Baumer teen. And while Blake was moaning at his vivid dream, he could hear a voice calling him, one which in turn became more vivid as time went on.

"Hey...wake up, wake up", he kept hearing over and over.

"Reef..."

"WAKE UP!"; Blake heard one last time to see the one who woke him up: it was Reef, the boy of his dream.

"R-Reef?"

"Yeah, that's my name alright", Reef answered with, "You had a nasty fall back there and.....how do you know my name?" 

"Oh, I....it's on your tag, silly" 

"Oh, right", Reef replied after looking at his name tag, "I almost forgot." That made Blake looked at him in an not amused manner and blushing a little.

"So.......can I get up now?", Blake of course said that because Reef was still ontop of him. A fact Reef also just remembered.

"Oh, sure; go ahead, dude" 

"Thanks."

"So...you must be new one, right?...Blake, is it?"

"Yeah" Blake said as he noticed Reef looking at the tag.

"Blake Baumer", Reef commented, "Ya know that name kind of reminds me of something....but I don't know what it is..."

"That reminds me, I have to keep going...I'm sorry, I'll talk to you when I'm on break."

"Hm, okay then dude. See ya later!"

"Bye", and with that Blake rushed off to get back to his job as soon a he possibly could.

"Baumer..." Reef kept thinking to himself.

At late afternoon...Blake had finally finished all of the work his adoptive father had assigned for him to do, and admittedly he was close to passing out from exhaustion after how long it took for him to finish it all.

"Phew, I think that's all", and Blake checked the clock, "And just in time for my break", he then sighed of relief, "Finally.". The Manchu boy just took his surfboard on the room and went directly to change to his red speedos and hit the beach. Once he was finally there, he was more than elated to finally get some time just to himself; Blake took a deep breath and sighed in delight, and the Manchu boy goes directly to the sea mounted on his board and tries to search for a wave. It didn't take him very long to find one which he could ride. Blake was having a good time riding the wave, and doing quite a good job. However, he wasn't alone on this part of the beach for long. Soon enough someone came along. And it was a familiar face...

"Reef?" Blake asked to himself, "He's here to surf too?" That made the boy distracted for a short time. "Well, at least he's probably gonna be good company.", He went to the shore to meet again with the surfer. As to be expected it went rather decently.

"You never told me that you surfed too?" Reef said enthusiastically 

"Well we never had many chances to talk", Blake answered with in a friendly tone "So I believe we can talk right now"

"Well, sure; where we can start?"

"Hm, I dunno; how about you tell me where do you live and what do you like to do."

"Sure! I'm from Muskuoka first of all" 

"Muskoka?"

"Yep, Muskoka!"

"That's cool I guess"

"And where are you from?" 

"Oh actually I only live a few miles from the hotel. My dad likes the view of it, and the fact it's close to work."

"Oh really? Who's your dad?" 

"Oh, you probably know him. He's the day manager."

"Wait...you don't mean..." 

"Mean what?"

"Bummer is your dad?" 

"Yeah, he is. Adoptive, though."

"Oh my god...no wonder it sounded familiar" 

"What sounded so familiar?"

"Tell me, your dad's surname is Baumer, right?"

"Uh, yeah. It is."

"Well, some of my pals call it 'Bummer' because how grumpy he is, no offense."

"Oh, really? Haha", Blake lightly laughed, "I don't take any offense, I don't blame you really, you have no idea how strict he is on me sometimes. I actually still have a curfew."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for me and Ridley...my little brother."

"Ridley's your brother?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's always making fun of me all the time. He also gets away with everything, man!"

"I know. Dad's likes to spoil him, aside from the curfew thing.....even then though he gets to stay up later than I do."

"Sounds like a fun day on your life"

"You can say that again, that's why I decided to clear my head here."

"Oh", Reef replied "Yeah, me too; so, we rip some waves?" 

"Sure!" The two boys went to the sea to surf once more.

The days passed and Reef and Blake are already starting the get to know each other better. Despite Blake being Bummer's son, Reef actually found him very nice to be around. Blake on the other hand, he also loved to be with Reef, despite he and Blake's dad not getting along that well; those feelings of friendship started evolving into something else. Blake didn't know if it was just him or both of them, though. Though one day, while Reef and Blake were hanging out on Reef's room, everything will change. This day did, however, start like a normal one. Reef went off to the bathroom for a leak, while Ridley was with his thoughts, specifically of course, thoughts about Reef.

"How do I tell him?" Blake thought, "How I feel for him is not just friendship...", The Manchu looks at the bathroom door and feels worried. He was totally and completely unsure on what to do. In that moment, Reef got out of the bathroom, and Blake had to choose.

"Well, I'm back" Reef said.

"I see that."

"..." Blake was pretty quiet

"Blake, what's wrong?" 

"N-nothing."

"You stammer" 

"No I don't.."

"There's something wrong, pal"

"Almost...hey, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you feel about yourself? You consider yourself attractive?" 

"Ha, of course I do!", Reef replied, "I'm the Reefster, after all."

"And you thinks girls like you?" 

"Well, yeah!"

"And what about guys?" 

"Guys?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, how can I explain it..." 

"Explain what?"

"I do have my fair share admiration for guys too" 

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I think I'm bisexual, though I'm not entirely sure."

"Bisexual?"

"Yeah..."

"What's that mean?"

"That I'm attracted to men and women" 

"Oh....."

"And, well...I don't think it's that bad, though I haven't opened it up about it yet."

"Wow....I would've never guessed."

"Yeah..." 

"So.......um....yeah..."

"And you're single?" Blake asked;

"Well, yes" Reef sighed, "I am...."

"So...I was thinking...I was spending some time with you and..." 

"And what?"

"Maybe something else?" 

"Like what?"

"Close your eyes, Reef"

"OK" Reef closes his eyes and he was waiting for anything to happen. It was very long at all before something did. Reef felt how someone was kissing him, right on the lips. The feeling surprised him, but he enjoyed it, alot. He didn't even close his eyes when he wrapped his arms around whoever was kissing him and made it more passionate. As the two broke for air, the two look at each other's eyes, Reef very much noticing it was Blake who had kissed him. "Wow......"

"Yeah....."

"So...you like me?" Reef asked, a deep red blush on his face as he realized he just kissed a guy, and liked it....alot.

"I....I guess I do."

"Well, I...I'm lost for words"

"Me too" 

"I never....kissed a guy before..."

"Really?" 

"Yeah....I really liked it" 

"You, did?"

"Of course...not bad for my first time" 

"Heh, so......wanna do more?"

"Hell yeah!" 

"Heheh, c'mere", and with that they kissed once more, the kiss lasted longer than the last one and the two start to get more into it. Reef in particular moved his hands down Blake's back until they were perched on Blake's plump and juicy ass, at which point he found the idea of squeezing those wonderful round cheeks too irresistable to not do.

"hmmmmhmmm" 

"MmmMmmMMmmMMmmmmmmm"

"Damn, Blake, you're a good kisser", Reef commented.

"Oh stop."

"And you've got a sweet, sweet ass."

"Heheh, I knew you were going to say that."

"Well, it's true."

"Can't argue with that" 

"Heheheh."

"I'll like to see more from you" 

"You would?"

"Oh yes."

"Then help me out" 

"Of course." The two boys immediately took their clothes off, and the first thing to do was the two surfers comparing dicks once they were naked. Blake of course, caressed Reef's cock as if it were a very lovely and precious object, and it was apparent Reef was bigger than Blake aswell.

"Damn Reef" Blake said "You're hung"

"Heh, I sure am, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, and it looks so tasty...you don't mind?" 

"Heheh, go right ahead." Blake just leaned down and took the tanned surfer's cock and stroke it a little to get it hard, needless to say as Reef bit his lips his cock did become hard very easily as he anticipated what Blake was about to do. Soon enough, the Manchu was engulfing the whole thing with his mouth. "Oooooh fuck yessss."

 

"Hmmmmm"

"Oooooh, this feels sooo good" 

"So goood", Reef moaned as Blake had his cock fully in his mouth and began promptly bobbing up and down along the cock to properly suck it, "Keep it up, just like that, yeeaaah."

"Hmmmmhmm", Blake moaned with love as he had Reef's cock in his mouth and throat as far and deep as it could go, before he began using his tounge for added pleasure to the big-cocked tanned surfer boy.

"Oooooh my god!", Reef let out, "So good. Ohhhh yeah."

"Hmmmmhmm" 

"Ohhhh yeah, just like thaaat, keep goooing."

The Manchu boy was going faster and faster in Reef at the point the tanned boy was feeling in heaven. Soon after, the two boys were laying the bed into a 69 position, with Blake continuing to hungrily suck Reef's cock while Reef himself did much the same with Blake's.

"Hmmmhmmm" 

"MmmmmmmMMMMmmm"

"Ooooh, this is so good" 

"Mmmmmmhmmmm"

"I have a nice view of your ass" 

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yesss, and it's a sweet view too."

"hehehe, yours is not bad too."

"Heheh, thanks babe." And Reef gives a nice lick at Blake's hole, earning a cute 'eep' from Blake in response. "Hehehe"

"Reef!"

"Aw c'mon", Reef responded, giving it another lick, "You know you like this."

"Well, true...you cheeky surfer" 

"Heheheheh."

"I want more of you" 

"Then you're gonna get it, so change positions with me, OK?" 

"Okay." The two surfers were laying sideways on the bed as Reef was lifting Blake's leg, while also positioning his cock right for the tight, beautiful hole which was of course, Reef's target.

"I-I'm kind of nervous with this" 

"Don't be, it's my first too and I'm more anxious than anything" 

"Yeah....alright, I'm going in."

"Do it" 

"I am." and Reef started to position himself inside Blake's hole slowly but surely. Both letting out long and loud moans as the surfer pushed in of course.

"Gooooooo"

"Ohhhhhhhh yeaaahhh!"

"Hmmmm, you feel so biiiig" 

"And you're so tiiiiiight"

"hehehe" 

"Ohhhh yeah."

"Yeah, pound me, Reef, pound my ass haaaard."

"Oh, you want hard; Blake? You want it?" 

"Yes! Yes I want it haaaard!"

"Well, you got it" 

"Heheheh."

Reef was more than ready to pump harder and faster, and of course, within moments that was exactly what he started doing. The faster he got, the louder the two were moaning so they have to muffle each other while they're tongue kissing, and even that made Reef fuck Blake harder and harder, and made their moans even more intense despite being muffled by their kissing.

"HMmhmhmm"

"HgnnnhHnn"

"MMMmMMMMMMMmmmm"

"Ohhhhhhhhhnfh fuuuuuck."

"mmmm yeah" 

"Fuck Blake, you're best than any wave I have ever surfed", Reef let out as he continued gradually picking up his pace in fucking Blake.

"Aaaah, Reeeef...I don't think Aaaah I can hold it" 

"Ohhhhh me neither baby."

"Can you do it?" 

"Do what?"

"Cum in me, Cum in me!" 

"Oh yeah, I can!"

"DO it! DO IT!"

"Ah-ah-ahhh HERE I COME!"

"AAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! 

"OOOOOOOOOH, OOOOOOOOOH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

"AAaaaaah, fuuuuuck" 

"OHHH YEAH! I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING!" It was the edge for both of them, and as such cum gushed out of both their cocks at that very moment, both at the same time. It felt like they were wiped out by a wave of pleasure. Pleasure, and cum. The two boys were panting and catching air as they look at each other, and stared into eachother's eyes. "Whew...that was" Reef commented.

"Fantastic."

"Yeah...not bad for...Bummer's son" 

"Hey, haha."

"I'm serious" 

"Well", Blake replied, "Thank you, heheh; I'll like to try it again sometimes" 

"I know I wanna do this again."

"When?"

"Anytime."

"I can fix something like that"

From that day, the two became a couple, though so far, they haven't mention it to either Ridley or Blake's dad, but they'll find a way to come out eventually.


End file.
